1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal casing equipped with an internal antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an antenna is a high-frequency device that functions to convert electrical signals containing information into radio waves and transmit the radio waves into space, or to receive radio waves containing information from space and convert the radio waves into electrical signals. Such an antenna functions as an interface between the internal circuit and the outer space of a mobile communication terminal.
In the conventional art, an intenna (internal antenna) electrode has been formed using a method of inserting an intenna sheet into a mold and injection-molding the intenna sheet from the rear surface of the mold. However, such a method is problematic in that forming electrodes involves many difficulties, and a method of inserting electrodes is complicated.
Further, conventional antennas are problematic in that radiation efficiency is deteriorated, bandwidth is narrow, and antenna gain is low. However, even if the electrical performance of conventional antennas is deteriorated, the realization of a small size, multi-functionality and high-performance has been continuously required in the market for mobile communication terminals.
In relation to such a problem, there is a recent tendency to place more importance of the design of communication terminals, and thus the use of an internal antenna, rather than the use of an external antenna which protrudes outwardly, has increased. However, it is very difficult for an internal antenna to obtain high gain due to the limited space and the electrical parts of a Printed Circuit Board (PCB).
As conventional technologies related to a casing-integrated antenna according to the present invention, various technologies have been presented, and include Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2009-0079720 (Publication date: Jul. 22, 2009) entitled “mobile terminal having an external casing-integrated broadcasting reception antenna”, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0905858 (Registration date: Jun. 25, 2009) entitled “casing-integrated antenna and method of manufacturing the same”), Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0910161 (Registration date: Jul. 24, 2009) entitled “internal antenna-integrated mobile terminal casing and method of manufacturing the same.” However, as described above, most of the conventional technologies are problematic because it is difficult to form electrodes and it is complicated to insert the electrodes.